Je te veux
by hellsnight
Summary: Je le veux Claude... Je le veux tellement...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas

**Rated :** M, ça les vaudra ne vous en faites pas ;)

En espèrant que ça vous plaise ? Bonne lecture :)

* * *

- Ciel…

Les lèvres d'Aloïs s'étaient étirées en prononçant son prénom. Les yeux fermés, le jeune comte soupirai d'aise. Dans son esprit germait des images. Des scènes fictives. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Les doigts fins du jeune homme blonds s'égaraient sur son propre torse, le griffant presque. Du bout des ongles, il effleura les boutons de chaire et il eut un petit rire. Il recommença, douloureusement. Ce que c'était bon. Il le voyait se déshabiller, ôter petit à petit chaque couche de ses vêtements. Oh oui, il le voyait très bien ! Il imaginait à la perfection la façon dont le corps du jeune Phantomhive était constitué.

Il se cambra légèrement dans son lit et changea de position, basculant sur le côté. Sa main droite s'activait vigoureusement sur son membre tandis qu'il enfonçait la tête dans son oreiller. Ses hanches avaient prit le rythme de ses vas et viens, et à présent, il se griffait à s'en arracher la peau. Ses doigts étaient recourbés pour ne plus lui arracher que de la douleur, les caresses ne suffisant plus. La peau laiteuse du chien de la reine devait avoir un goût délicieux. Il en était intimement persuadé. Il pensait également que cet enfant n'était en réalité qu'une misérable vermine qui cachait bien son jeu. Un petit pervers. Derrière ses airs de vierge effarouché, il devait être une véritable catin !

Aloïs changea à nouveau de position, se plaçant désormais face au matelas. Il remua les reins, posant ses deux mains contre ses draps avant de s'y accrocher fermement. La friction des tissus contre son sexe était plus qu'excitante. Enivrante. Il aurait rêvé que Ciel se trouve juste en dessous de lui. Il lui aurait fais du mal, oh oui, beaucoup de mal. Il l'aurait prit comme ça, d'un coup, brutalement. Pour le faire crier de douleur. Peut-être même, qu'il l'aurait étranglé pendant l'acte. Alois émit un gémissement. Oh oui, voir ses muscles se contracter. Entendre sa respiration se bloquer, sa petite gorge s'assécher, cherchant un moyen de recouvrer l'air. Observer ses adorable pommettes rougirent sous le manque d'oxygène. Puis enfin, dans un dernier spasme, il serait venu en lui, tandis que son âme s'envolait. Quel beau tableau.

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il remonta la main près de sa bouche, prêt à lécher sa propre semence. On entra.

- Danna-sama ? J'ai entendu un cri je…

Fou de rage, le jeune comte se redressa brusquement dans son lit, fusillant du regard la femme de chambre. Hannah. Ce qu'il pouvait la haïr. Elle lui avait gâché tout son plaisir avec Ciel. Quelle idiote.

Il se leva alors du lit, avançant à grand pas vers la domestique qui ne bougeait pas, toisant son maitre avec frayeur, et elle avait raison. Dans la minute qui suivit, le jeune comte la poussa violement, de sorte à ce qu'elle tombe dans le couloir. Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main se leva pour aller s'abattre avec brutalité sur la joue de la femme, puis il répéta son autre geste, lui assénant une pluie de coups. Il voulait qu'elle pleure, qu'elle regrette son existence afin qu'elle comprenne son erreur.

- Sale putain ! Cracha-t-il dans sa folie.

Aloïs savait qu'il abusait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il voulait qu'elle saigne, qu'elle ait mal comme lui avait mal. Que son cœur explose comme le sien semblait étouffer à force de ne pas avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Elle implorait des « danna-sama » à tout bout de champs, mais il ne se calmait pas. Non, il ne se calmerait pas. Il lui crèverait son deuxième œil, comme il l'avait fait au premier.

Avec un rire macabre il posa ses mains des deux côtés du visage de la domestique puis commença à enfoncer son pouce dans l'œil qu'il lui restait. Elle hurlait.

- Danna-sama, appela une voix juste derrière lui.

C'est ainsi que tout s'arrêta. Sa folie, sa haine, tout s'estompa. Aloïs cligna des yeux un instant, tel un enfant à qui l'ont vient d'annoncer que le père noël n'existe pas. Alors, doucement, tout doucement, il attrapa la main ganté qui se présentait à lui, se redressant. Ses bras vinrent encercler la taille du majordome et, la tête posée contre son torse, il murmura :

- Claude… mon Claude…

Il sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux.

- Je suis là Danna-sama.

Une perle d'eau roula sur la joue du jeune homme blond qui s'accrocha d'autant plus fort à son démon. Il avait si mal au cœur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sentiment ? Pourquoi il ressentait tout ça ? Ce n'était pas normal du tout. Il murmura, tremblant légèrement.

- Je le veux Claude… Je le veux tellement…

Comme d'habitude, l'araignée ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux sans pour autant changer de sa froideur habituelle.

- _Houhe o __taraluna__ ron de rotarel, _chuchota-t-il contre son buste, apporte moi Ciel Phantomhive.

- _Yes, your higness._


End file.
